Secrets, Adoption & Gabe
by Silver704
Summary: Kate Beckett has a secret: she has a son that she gave up for adoption when she was 19 And he has been trying to find her. Will he be able to do it?
1. Revelation

"Castle, i need to tell you something!" Beckett says, storming inside his room, in her wedding dress  
"No! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" He says covering up his eyes  
"Rick this is serious!"She says, crossing her arms  
"Are you having doubts about the wedding?" He asks, starting to get worried, holding her hands  
"Of course not! But you may be..." She says, starring him  
"Why are you saying that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow  
"I have a secret, and i'm pretty sure you are going to break this whole thing up when i tell you this, but i love you and i can't marry you without telling you this..."  
"Kate, whatever it is, we can deal with it"  
"16 years ago, i gave up a son for adoption. He has been trying to find me, and i don't know what to do!"

Castle stands there, shocked, not knowing what to say


	2. His Story

**Thank you so much for the readers, the reviews, the favorites and the followers. It means a lot to me, that you guys are liking the story :)**

**This chapter is going to remember some moments of Kate's son life. It may be a bit weird, but i want this chapter to be the final one where they don't know eachother, so probably in chapter three, they are going to see each other at least**

* * *

"Caslte, say something, please." She mumbles to him, tears falling down her face  
"I don't know what to say. 16 years ago, you were 19. When you were 19, your mom died, so unless you're joking right now, how did you had him? And what is his name? Why didn't you tell me before? Instead of ten minutes before our wedding. It's a low blow Kate!" He says, not being able to look her in the eye  
"Rick, babe, i love you and i can make this go away! I can make him stop! And we can go back to our lifes, like i never told you this!" She says, holding his face, making him look her in the eyes. And all he saw was coldness and it was scarring him.  
"How can you be so cold and heartless? Make everything go away? You have a son!"  
"Yeah. You asked for his, you want to know his name? Gabe! And since it's July 8, 2015, and i'm 34 years old, i'm guessing, no i'm sure that he is 16 years old. Yeah, because he was born on January 29, 1999 just three weeks after my mom died. Want to know how i had him? My mom was murdered, my whole life was turned upside down, and when i saw him, i decided to give him away! He deserved more than a 19 year old law school student, who's mother had died three weeks before, that was so outraged with the world, so in need of revenge. I was not going to waste his life, don't you get that? I gave him, what i thought then, was his best chance! Want to calm me cold? Fine! Want to call me heartless? Whatever, but danm it Castle, there isn't a single day that i don't remember the first and last time i hold him." She says, crying almost hysterically  
"Do you want to see him? And with that, i mean, do you want to be found? I need an honest response Kate." He questions her, with something she does not know. Does she want to be found? Does she want to see her son? She looked down to him, nodded and mumbled a "Yes".  
"Well, okay then." He says turning his back to the mirror, tying his tie  
"Wait, you still want to marry me?" Kate asks, surprised, wipping her tears off  
"Yes, i love you Kate, and i'm sure we can work it out." He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

**January 29, 2006**

"Wake up sweetie" Gabe's mom, Christy, wakes him up. It is his seventh birthday and his parents planned him a surprise party. He thinks that all of his friends went away for the weekend, so he's not feeling good.  
"Morning mom"He says getting up  
"Just morning mom? It's your seventh birthday." Shee says hugging him, as he hugs her back  
"I know. Is breakfast ready?" He asks, yawning  
"Yes, made your favorite. Waffles!" She answers, taking him to the kitchen, where his dad was already reading the newspaper  
"Hey kido, happy birthday" His dad says, as Gabe sits at the table  
"Thanks dad. So, where are my presents?" He asks, excited, like any typical 7 year old boy  
"We'll give it to you at the party." His dad, says, immediately regreting saying it. He just ruined the surprise.  
"Party? What party?" He asks, confused  
"We planned you a surprise party, but your dad just ruined the surprise." She says holding a 'bad' look to his dad, Harry  
"I'll act surprised, please!" He says, crossing his hands together  
"Okay." His mom concedes, smilling  
"Fuck yeah!" He says, immediately covering his mouth  
"Gabe Alexander Kennett Miller, did you just said fuck?" She asks  
"You said it too." He says, running to his room to get dressed.

**July 13, 2009**

"Gabe can you come here please." Christy yells, so Gabe can hear her.  
"Yeah, what do you need?" He asks, reaching his mom and dad room  
"We need to tell you something!" Harry says, determined to confess to his son that he is adopted  
"You're gonna tell me i'm adopted, aren't you?" He asks, them, with a serious look on his face  
"H-How-How do you-you know that?" His mom asks, tears starting to fall from her face  
"I heard you two talk yesterday." He says "Mom, it's ok, i still love you. I don't care if i'm adopted, i love you, i love dad and i love everyone on this family. It's fine really."

**April 7, 2012**

The car...It fell out of the bridge...Water goes through Gabe lungs. He sees his dad drowning and dying. He is trying to go up, and finally can, but the price was really high. His mom pushed him up, before she drowned. She saved his life.  
Gabe goes up, having trouble breething but swims, until he finally reaches the ground. Gasps of relieve, until he realizes that he just lost his mom and dad. As he gets up, he sees the police getting there. They took him to social security, but he runs away. Confused, and angry he searches for his best friend, Peeta.  
His parents offer for him to stay with him and he accepts.

**June 8, 2014**

"Caroline i just love you, thank you so much!" Gabe thanks Caroline, one of his best friends, for letting him sneak in his dads office to see the report on his birth. He was about to figure out his birth mother. The name written was 'Katherine Beckett'.  
"So who is it?" She asks, excited  
"Only the best female cop in New York City. Katherine Beckett!" He says, showing her the report  
"Holy shit!" She gasps, hugging him  
"I can't believe this! This was the woman that arrested 3XK, isn't she dating that writer you have the hots too?" He asks her  
"Richard Castle? Of course."  
"Just wait until Peeta hears this."

**August 19, 2015**

"Castle did you find anything about him?" She asks, checking the board they have on the living room  
"No! Just the things we already know, his name is Gabe, he's 16 and probably lives in New York, but other than that, nothing!" After he finishes the sentence, they go to the NYPD precinct and go in to investigate suspect on a murder investigation. When they are in the interrogating room, Gabe accompanied by a little baby on a stroler walk to Ryan  
"Where can i find Detective Beckett?" He asks him  
"Is it important? She's on a case right now!" He informs him  
"Kind of. I wanted to introduce her to her grandson." He says, leaving Ryan to drop his coffee on the floor.


	3. Aftermath

**After reading your reviews, I'm saying that yeah it is real, Kate is a grandma and believe it or not, that idea came only minutes before i updated. And thank you so much for liking this story, i mean more than 30 followers? Can't believe it!**

**Sorry if it's kinda late but my damn computer freaked out!**

* * *

"You...You want what?" A stunned Ryan asks Gabe  
"Can i just talk to her? It's important!" He complains, because Ryan is still on the same place, not even blinking.

In that moment, Castle and a pissed off Beckett storms off the interrogation room, because she had been informed that Alyssa Marquez, a 18 year-old woman, was beaten up to death moments before. That made the second case of violent beatings in less that twelve hours.  
"Esposito, get the surveillance cam on the street where she was attacked, check the family. Ryan investigate her calls and credit card. There has to be something connecting her to Marissa Jimenez." She demands, but Ryan still doesn't move. "Kevin Ryan, is there any reason that you aren't moving right now? She asks, with a high voice, not yelling but really high.

"Hum... This is Gabe, he wants to introduce you to... Your grandson?" He says, in a questionable tone, still not getting what was going on  
"Shut the front door!" Beckett and Castle say at the same time. Castle gets concerned and Beckett is trying to breathe.  
"Hi, i'm Gabe Miller, and this is my son Jonah." He says, introducing themselves to them, putting his hand up for a shake  
"Hi, i'm Richard and this is my wife Kate." He says, shaking his had  
"I know who you are, and i also know who _you_ are." He answers hitting what Kate suspected  
"Look, this can't be done here, with this fools around, so here are my keys, and my address..." Castle grabs a pen and starts writing it down "Go here and feel at home, there is a crib around there, so just ask my mom, your...grandmother? Look just, feel at home, and then you two need to have a heart-to-heart conversation. Okay?" Castle asks him, cause he really wants them to work everything out  
"You're giving me your address and your keys? Me? A total stranger?" He says, not getting why Castle trusts him like that  
"If you are really her son, then you're trust worthy. Now we kind of have a crime to solve, so see you later." Castle gives him a hug and takes a speechless Beckett to the car.

"Oh my God." She comments in relief "I'm so relieved."  
Castle just stares at her in discontent "Relieved? You didn't say a single word to him? He probably thinks you don't care about him."  
"Castle, this was hard for me!"  
"And what about him? He is a 16 year-old with a baby boy, and he just met his biological mom!" Castle answers her, trying to open her eyes  
"You know i just realized I'm a grandmother at 35 years of age."  
"Get used to it!"

It's 8 pm, Castle and Beckett get home. Beckett is nervous as hell, she doesn't know how to talk to her own son, and that is pretty scary.  
"Hi, how are you?" Martha greets them, the second they come in  
"We're okay, where is Gabe?" Kate asks, anxious and nervous  
"He went to put his adorable baby boy to bed. You know for a sixteen year-old, he is a great father." Martha responds, showing him off  
"So, he's in the guests bedroom?" She asks, mentally trying to imagine their talk  
"Yes." She answers pointing her the room, like she didn't knew  
"Kate, you can do this." Castle says, kissing her nose, encouraging her  
"I can...I can totally do this." She lies to herself a lot, she wants it to be true

Kate enters the guests bedroom. Gabe is singing "Can't Help Fallin' In Love" to Jonah. 'Wow, he's a really good singer' Kate thinks to herself as she keeps on the baby steps to approach him. She finally enters the room, where Gabe is just smiling with joy looking at Jonah. He looks in love.  
"You're a good singer." She says, but Gabe quickly says "Sshhh" because of Jonah.  
"Sorry." She quickly apologizes  
"It's fine. He sleeps like a rock, like me." He says, getting up, staring her  
"Yeah, you get that from me." She giggles, avoiding eye contact  
"Look...Kate, I'm not here to hear some crappy made-up bullshit about why you gave me up. My mom and my dad died 3 years ago, and they will never get to meet Jonah, so i'm here, because he's the only family i have and that is fine by me, but he deserves more than one family member. So, do i have that here? Or should i go with my kid some place else?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry guys**

**Also, i wanna tell you that probably my school grades will come out tomorrow and unfortunately this year was kind of shitty, so I'm in risk of failing the year. If I pass, this will go on, with no problems. If I fail, let's just say, fuck my life!**

**This will be on hiatus if I fail the year, but if I pass I'll post an update.**

**Bye and wish me luck, cause I'm soooo nervous, that it looks like i live in the bathroom, cause every 30 minutes I have to go pee. Yeah, very nervous**


	4. Talking It Out

**I PASSED THE F****** YEAR! THAT MEANS THIS WILL CONTINUE WITH NO PROBLEM! SOOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

"I want you to stay, i want to know you." She starts, but gets interrupted  
"Why did you abandoned me?" Gabe asks her, brutally, making her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, it's just...I have been trying to think all these years on why would my own mom abandon me. Did I do something wrong when I was a kid? Was I not good enough?" He asks her, forcing her to control her tears. "I look at Jonah and I can't imagine my life without him, so I wonder what happened?" Both of them were in tears at these points  
"Your grandma was murdered just three weeks before you were born!"Kate just blurts it out "I was so full of anger, I was so revolted against the world. I thought you deserved more than me. I gave you, your best chance!" She finishes it, looking down, crying a lot. Expecting to get hated and for the boy she just found for the second time, to storm off the door. She wanted a second chance!

What he did, surprised her. It brought a joy that she hadn't had since Castle and her got married. He hugged her, tightly, and as she hugged him back, she realized she never again wanted to let him go for the second time.  
"What does this mean? Are you staying?" She asks him with a big smile on her face, hoping the answer would be yes. She wanted to have a bond with her son, a relationship. She wanted to know everything about him.  
"Yes, i am." He answers her.  
"Good, because i want to know everything about you." She says hugging him again  
"Sure, but let's get out of here. I want to let Jonah sleep." He says. They both walk out to the living room, where Richard gets up fast anxious to know what happened.  
"So?" He asked. Even with just a word, Beckett knew she would spend the night awake, answering more than three hundred questions  
"I think everything is..." She starts but stops to look at Gabe  
"Fine." He completes her sentence.

Kate has tons of questions, which Gabe is ready to answer all. He was dealing with this really good, he used to be very impulsive, blurting shit out of his mouth without even thinking. Caroline taught him a way to not hurt people with his words, to think three times before anything came out of his mouth. He thought it was bullshit, but it was actually useful  
"When was Jonah born?"  
"March 3, 2015."  
"How do you support Jonah?"  
"My parents left me one million dollars, so I bought a house, hired a nanny and eventually, I gained a lot of subscribers on youtube, so they started paying me for every video I put online." He explains, opening the computer and showing them his channel "justadude". Over 3 million subscribers!  
"What happened to Jonah's mom?" That question has been on her head for hours  
"She died during delivery. I was all over the place and sweaty and nervous, so I can't remember what happened exactly, but I remember it was really bad. He barely survived." Kate goes sit next to him and just runs her hand through his back.

Everyone was asleep, until someone broke the door and started shouting "Everyone show their fucking faces." Kate took her gun and gave a spare one to Castle. Martha didn't know what to do, but one of them entered her room and brought her to the living room, tossing her to the ground. Alexis was sleeping at a friend's so she was lucky. Gabe got out, but didn't informed them about Jonah. He was praying for him. 'Just don't wake up Jonah please.' He begged in his head. He prayed to God, but that wasn't enough. Jonah cried, and one of them slowly entered there "Look at this. A baby boy, is he your brother?"  
"He's my son." Gabe says, starting to cry.  
"What if i blow his brains out right now?" The burglar teases, putting the gun right next to the baby boy's little head. Gabe goes with his heart, kicks the other one in the balls and tries to stop him, but eventually ends up getting shot. Kate appears, and shoots both of them killing them.

Gabe is unconscious on the ground, as Kate repeats constantly "Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare! We have a lot to do, don't you dare Gabe!"


	5. So Many Things Dude

**Sorry for taking time off, but i went to an 1 week summer camp, but now i think this is going to be back on :)  
**

* * *

3 weeks have passed since the shooting, and Gabe was back to his house. He escaped with just a scar next to his belly button, and for the first time since his parents death, he felt like everything was back to normal. He was making videos for his youtube channel again, he was taking good care of Jonah and he was going to start junior year today.

As he played with Jonah in the air, in the comfort of his bed, he looked at his perfect little boy and reminded himself of the robbery, of how a gun was put to his little face and how he could have lost him. His thoughts get interrupted by his mom coming in:  
"Hey, good morning." She says to him with a big smile on her face, showing her happyness seeing the two of them.  
"Good morning. Is breakfast ready?" He asks her getting up from the bed, holding Jonah on his hip.  
"Yeah." She says and all three of them get out of the room.

Breakfast goes regularly, Jonah spits out the food 3 times, because he doesn't like baby food, which makes Gabe call him by his full name "Jonah Christopher Marcus Miller, stop spitting out the food!" He says to him, trying to contain his laugh.

Gabe finally manages to go to school. The day slowly passes and Gabe doesn't really talk to anyone, except Lauren, a girl who thinks he's cute. School ends and he rushes home to see his baby boy, looking beautiful in his crib.

When talking about school, Kate realizes that Gabe has been so caught up with her and Jonah, that he hasn't had a social life that a normal sixteen year old should have.  
"You think he should go to a therapist?" Castle asks Beckett, as they talk in his office  
"Maybe. He probably needs to let steam off. The kid has been through so much and never got help." Becket replies, expressing her worry  
"We're helping him. You putting Gabe in a therapist is going to make him feel like he needs to change or be fixed for you. It isn't going to end well and you know it."Castle says, kissing Beckett on the cheek and going to bed.

It was one in the morning and Gabe wakes everyone shouting "Where is Jonah?" "Where the fuck is Jonah?"  
"What's going on?" Alexis asks him  
"Jonah isn't here!"

Somewhere in The Hamptons, two people carefully decide their next strike and how they can atract Gabe to them without making any suspictions...


	6. Finale Part 1

**I wanna clear out something here, okay? You can criticize my writing, my story, my ideas, whatever the hell you want, but don't do it as a guest. When I get criticism I like thanking people for taking time to write and help me, but doing it anonymously makes you look like a coward. Haters gonna hate, just saying.  
**

**I had to get this out of my head, and I didn't want to offend anyone but it's seriously annoying me.**

* * *

Gabe was petrified. All he could think was if his baby boy was alive, hoping that he would see his face again. Kate immediately called her colleagues, and in less than five minutes Ryan and Esposito were interrogating Gabe at the house.

"What time did you woke up?" Esposito asks, opening his little notebook and grabbing the closest pen to where he's sitting.  
"Like five minutes ago maybe. I don't know, I just woke up with a weird nose, and when I went to check on Jonah, he wasn't there. Is there any clue to find my son?" Gabe asks. His right hand was on his mouth, both eyes were red, he was sobbing from crying so much and his legs were shaking, like was going to pass out.  
"We're checking the surveillance camera, plus everyone that had recent access to the building." Ryan replies, putting his left hand on Gabe's shoulder. "We are going to do everything we can to find Jonah."  
"Guys don't! Just don't promise me you'll find him, because if you don't i will never forgive you! Or myself." Gabe tearfully says, grabbing his phone and leaving the house.

Gabe walks through the whole city, and everyone kept staring at him because he was crying the whole time. Some people asked him what was going on, if he was okay, people that he didn't know, but he just avoided everyone until his phone rang. At the moment he thought it was a message about Jonah, but it was more of a threat than anything else.

_Hamptons. Stoweaway Tavern. 2 hours. Come alone! - _Anonymous.

Gabe ran to his house and started the car, but Beckett stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" Beckett asks him, with a serious concerned look on her face  
"Clear my head. I'm no use here. Just driving to The Hamptons." Gabe said, and she agreed to it, but showing her dismay.

Immediately reaching the bar she saw a bunch of fisherman's, and some business man and woman. He orders a beer, but the bartender doesn't hand it to him cause Gabe didn't look eighteen.  
"Can you just give me something to drink?" Gabe whines at the bartender  
"Water. I'm Jack by the way." The bartender replies, introducing himself  
"I don't care about your name!" Gabe says uninterested  
"And I don't care about your order." Jack responds in the same tone as Gabe.

A woman with blonde hair, red dress and high heels enters. Jack seems to know her, because he waves at her, but she goes directly to Gabe.  
"I knew you would come straight here. Come with me." She says, and Gabe immediately follows her, leaving Jack suspicious.

"Who are you? And where's my son?" Gabe asks in a cold and rude tone as soon as they step out of the bar  
"Follow me to my house. I have to tell you some things about your past." She answers, not answering his questions  
"Okay number 1: I don't trust strangers. Number 2: Who the fuck are you?. Number 3: Where's my son?" He asks getting impatient. The woman just walks to the beach making Gabe follow her!  
"Do not walk away from me!" Gabe yells at her running her, and holding her arm, forcing the woman to turn around.  
"I'm your sister!" She blurts it out. Gabe was confused and did not buy what the said  
"That's impossible! I don't have siblings." He says trying to make her tell the truth  
"Want to see your birth certificate? Do you want to see the prove? You're a Clarke!" She shouts at him, running to her house, opening a drawer and taking out a birth certificate dated January 29, 1999.

The name written on the certificate was Gabe Solomon Clarke Beckett. Beckett. The name was there, it was really true. Gabe was speechless, for the first time in his life, he did not know what to say. The first thought that came to his mind was that Kate kept on hiding these things from him, and he was, once again, petrified. He decided to keep calm, because the main thing was to find his son.  
"What does my son have to do with this?" He asks putting the certificate down.  
"He's a Clarke. And they keep going after us, no matter our age!" She states, going outside to the porch.  
"Who are they?" He asks following her.  
"They are the people that framed our father! They are the people that killed our father! They are the people that killed your mom and dad, and almost killed you! They are the people that shot you and they are the ones that kidnap Jonah! And they live right on that house!" She finishes her speech with a vindictive, pointing to a freaking castle!  
"And let me guess. We're the people that are going to put an end to it! Right?" He asks her  
"I would love to, but I've been trying for four years, since 2011, and it hasn't been working out well!" She says, remembering the plane crash, plus the other crap that happened.  
"Maybe you just need my help. Two are always better than one, and we are brother and sister! And I think I have a good idea for how we should put them in jail..."

* * *

**Yes this is Finale Part 1, and next chapter is the last one, but trust me. It won't be the last story i write about Gabe. (SPOILER: SEQUEL COMING UP)**

**See you next time on the Finale Part 2 of "Secrets, Adoption & Gabe".**


	7. Finale Part 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but I re-edited the ending so many times, until I found one that satisfied me.  
Thank you for following this story, and I hope I won't disappoint you guys with the sequel.  
**

* * *

"How do you think we're going to put them in jail?" Emily asks, curious  
"I can just go there and beat the living shit out of everyone!" He yells, notably showing the anger  
"Calm down!" Emily says, taking him inside the house  
"Emily, I'm going there now, and you can't stop me!" He says walking out toward the Graysons house.  
"Gabe, come here, you can't go!" She says following him  
"You're not a parent! You have no idea what I feel right now!" He spoke the final sentence to Emily before leaving to the Graysons household, leaving Emily worried.

Gabe runs to the house and knocks hardly on the door. Victoria Grayson opens up, and Gabe rushes to get in the house.  
"Where's my son?" He asks pushing Victoria against the door.  
"What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" She asks, trying to fight Gabe off her.  
"So you do know who I am! And what am I doing here?" He sarcastically asks her, letting go of her, raising his hands to show off his fury.  
"Get out of my house!" She yells at him, following Gabe to the kitchen as he breaks dishes and the china.  
"Mom what the hell is going on?" Charlotte asks, walking in with Jonah on her waist.  
"Jonah, oh God thank you!" Gabe breathes in relieve, taking the 6 month old baby from Charlotte.

After that the room is full of stares through everyone. Charlotte stares viciously to her mother, Victoria stares viciously to Gabe and Gabe texts Emily to come over at the moment!

Emily, who's with Nolan, receives the text and enters in immediate panic and starts imagining the worst possible situations and runs to the house of the people she hates, with Nolan following her.

The ambient in Graysons household is tense, with the heated discussion between Victoria, Charlotte, Gabe and Conrad who had just arrived.  
"Victoria dear, I did not know you could get this low!" He spoke in that punchable tone.  
"I'm not in the fucking mood to hear your bullshit! I am in the mood to call my mom, who's a homicide detective, and tell her that I found who made my life a living hell since I was 13 years old!" He yells at her so loud that Emily and Nolan could hear.  
"What is going on here?" Emily asks, entering the house  
"Emily dear, I don't think you are welcome here." Victoria claims with that heartless expression on her face.  
"Shut the fuck up before I go out of my mind you bitch!" Gabe starts going crazy. "Emily I need you to take Jonah and take him to my mother. There's a car seat in my car, so don't worry about that, I'll take yours after I have my talk with this crazy psychotic piece of trash!" He says, handing her Jonah.  
"Ok, say goodbye to daddy Jonah." Emily says, smiling to Jonah  
"Da-daddy." Jonah stutters his first words, making Gabe very proud.  
"I love you son, see you later. Go with aunt Emily." Gabe says, kissing his son in his forehead.

Gabe had said goodbye to his son and now he was up for business.  
"Charlotte can you step aside honey?" Victoria gently asks her daughter.  
"No! I want to know what the heck is going on in this house!" Charlotte replies, refusing to leave  
"Oh my sister, I'll explain it to you! Your mom and dad killed my parents, tried to kill me and kidnapped my son just because I'm David Clarke's son!" Gabe spoke with disgust and fury.  
"Sister? Son of David Clarke? What the hell?" Charlie whispers to her confused.  
"We just took out everyone that was in our way. Christy, Henry, David, you and Jonah were and are obstacles in our way to freedom. Nobody is going to take us down, we take people down. And thrust me dear, you and your son are next!" Victoria spoke with that despicable cold hearted look on her face. Gabe left immediately after that and drove home where the anxious Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito Richard Castle, Martha Rodgers, Alexis Castle, Kate Beckett and Emily Thorne were expecting him.

"How did it go?" Emily asks immediately after everyone anxiously gets up from the couch. Gabe sticks his phone out and plays a recording of Victoria admitting to taking out everyone who was on their way. Emily is seen smiling and, as the recording ends, she is crying of happiness.  
"Oh. My. God!" Kate says what everyone is thinking.  
"Ryan and Espo, I need you to take my phone and go to the Hamptons and arrest them. Arrest them for every soul that was on plane 197, for the murderer of David Clarke, for the murderer of Christy and Harry Miller, for the attempted murder of me, Gabe Miller and for the kidnapping od Jonah Miller. Arrest them and make sure they will never ever leave and rot in prison!"

**Christmas Eve 2015**

"Hey guys, i brought Emily to have dinner with us." Gabe says as he and his sister walk through the door.  
"Hi Emily." Kate walks over and they kiss each other on the cheek.

Since the Graysons were arrested, everything had been perfect. Gabe had connected with Emily, and had a more strong bond with Kate.  
When Gabe comes back from the bathroom with a smirk. Kate already knew him, so she instantly figured there was something going on.  
"Is everything okay Gabe?" Kate asks meeting him in the middle of the living room.  
"It's great!" He says smiling. "Which one of you is pregnant?" He asks, looking at Alexis, Emily and Kate with a gigantic smile  
"Pregnant?" Martha sighs looking at a speechless Richard.  
"Not me!" Alexis says, taking herself out of the mystery  
"It's me!" Kate says smiling and hugging Castle immediately.  
"We're having a brother!" and "We're having a sister!" is simultaneously screamed by Gabe and Alexis, respectively.

**7 weeks later**

"So?" Alexis asks, as she and Gabe anxiously wait for Kate to reveal how is the baby and if there was a heartbeat already.  
"We're having twins." Kate announces to them.  
"Really?" Gabe and Alexis scream as they hug each other and quickly hug Rick and Kate.  
"Yes and, Gabe, since it's your birthday. Go outside!" Kate demands in excitement, as all of them go outside of the building to find Emily holding a set of keys next to a 2015 Renault Megane SUV.  
"Oh My God you bought me a car!" Gabe screams and shouts in pure excitement, hugging everyone.  
"Martha, Emily, Castle and me thought you deserved one after what me and Castle did to your other one!" Kate says to Gabe  
"Fuck that I have an SUV!" Gabe says, grabbing the keys.

**8 months later**

"I am very proud of you Gabe." A very pregnant Kate says to her son.  
"For what?" He asks confused  
"For being the best parent you can be to Jonah. For being able to be a dad, an amazing student, who had the best GPA in your school. A freshamn in Hudson this year, I still need to pinch myself sometimes when I remember that you're entering college a year before. You are my proudest moment son, I love you!" She spoke, with a tear falling from her eyes, as Gabe hugs her! The moment is interrupted, because her water breaks right on top of Gabe.  
"Holy shit, I call Castle and take you to the hospital!" Gabe says, excited to see the twins be born  
"Gabe wait..." Kate says, reaching for him. "I call Castle, and you go change your shirt!"She says getting up with her son's help.

"Can we come in?" Gabe and Alexis ask the happy couple after that painful and very loud delivery.  
"Yes." Richard replies  
"They're so cute" Alexis says, drooling over the twins.  
"What are you naming them?" Gabe asks, taking his eyes away from the babies.  
"We are actually letting both of you decide!" Rick announces their decision.  
"One of you can choose the name for the boy and the other one can choose the name for the girl." Kate suggests  
"We'll debate." Alexis says taking Gabe outside.

"I want to chose the boy!" She immediately says  
"Cool I wanted the girl anyways." Gabe replies leaving her suspicious.  
"Why?" She asks him  
"Relax, it's the name I would have given Jonah if he was a girl. Nothing stupid!" He says, calming her down.

"So?" Kate asks, anxious.  
"I decided that the boy's name is Cosmo." She says, receiving a "Yes!" from Castle.  
"And the girl's name is Danielle." Gabe reveals, receiving a smile of aproval from all of them.  
"Cosmo and Danielle Castle. I love it." Kate says, holding Castle's hand.

**1st day of college**

Gabe enters the school very nervous. You know how people say college are the last big days before starting to have to work, he was nervous because of that.

He has a hard time with finding the classes, and as he walks on campus with the map in his hand, he goes against a girl.  
"I'm so sorry." He immediately apologizes.  
"That's ok." She says, looking at him, putting Gabe almost paralyzed.  
"I'm Gabe. Gabe Miller. Freshman" He says, holding his hand for a shake.  
"I'm Amy. Amy Juergens. Junior." She replies shaking his hand.  
"Do you mind helping me out here? I can't really find my class." He says showing her the map and the schedule.  
"Oh that's right in front of me. You're taking Music aswell?" She asks.  
"Yes. So can you walk with me?" Gabe asks her.  
"Yeah sure." She says and as they start walking to class.

"_Oh my God she's so pretty_" Gabe thinks to himself.  
"_He's so cute."_ Amy thinks to herself.

* * *

**That's it! Get ready for the sequel, that is going to be based on The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.  
They're both in Hudson, maybe they'll fall in love with each other. But Ben's there.  
Follow me, leave a review, and thank you guys so much for following this!  
**


End file.
